She Didn't Miss Any
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: It was her wedding day, but she wasn't truly ready for it until he came to speak with her. And then, everything seemed perfect. [Lily oneshot]


She Didn't Miss Any 

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe—breathe—breathe—breathe—"

"So, _this_ is what women do before they get married," Sirius Black said, casually leaning against the doorway to the room.

"Sirius!" Lily Evans cried out, spinning around from the mirror, not sure whether the exclamation was out of embarrassment or annoyance. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Oh, really?" He asked, an eyebrow shooting up. "And here I was thinking that rule only applied to the groom…Hmm…you trying to switch husbands, Evans?" he asked, with that schoolboy grin she was so used to.

"You're infuriating," she stated, turning back to the mirror.

"And you're impossible," he countered, stepping into the room. He watched her for a moment as she played with her hair. "Nervous?"

"No, of course not; it's my wedding day, why would I be nervous?" she asked distractedly.

"_Because_ it's your wedding day," he retorted smartly, and she dropped her arms to her side as she turned to face him once again.

"Would it be horrible of me to feel just a little nervous?" she was wringing her fingers now, and he almost felt bad for bringing it up.

"Nah," he said, sitting down in the one chair in the room. "I've heard it's natural. But would it help if I told you you've got nothing to worry about? You look gorgeous and you're about to marry the man of your dreams—who just so happens to not only be madly in love with you, but is also _conveniently_ my best friend…so, granted my current state of unemployment, it's basically like you're just gaining two new people to live with," he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You ready to get married?" He asked, and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. But he noticed.

"God, did you ever think I'd be here, for _this_?" she asked, gesturing around to her dress and the room. "I mean, if you had told me a year ago I'd be marrying James Potter, I'd've, well, I'd've—"

"Hexed me," Sirius said, perfectly finishing off her thought.

"Well…yeah," she said, swishing her dress around. "It makes me worried sometimes," she said, and he raised both eyebrows at the vague statement.

"…That you're not in love with him?" Sirius asked, and Lily looked at him, startled.

"What?! Oh, no, no no no no no, not that at all, I know I am, I just meant…it makes me worried because for six years I never really got to know him, just decided he was…worthless," she said, wincing, "And I almost lost the chance to see what an amazing person he really is. So now I'm worried that there are other people I've done that too, other wonderful people that now I'll never get to know because I was so judgmental of others when I was young," she finished, and Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"Evans, the only person you've ever judged prematurely was James…and he gave you good reason to do so. Look around you, sweetheart—well not now, per say, but once you start walking down the aisle—and take a good look at all the amazing people in your life; I promise, you didn't miss any."

She relaxed, calmed now in a way only Sirius could. "We've all grown up, haven't we," she said, and he shrugged.

"Guess it had to happen sometime."

"Yeah…" she said, turning to look out the window. "D'you reckon it happened too soon though?"

"What, because of the war?" Sirius asked, thinking of the friends they had already lost. "Yeah, that might've had something to do with it."

"I think I'm afraid, Sirius."

"Evans, darling, _angel_, we've just been over this. You're marrying the man of your dreams today, and—"

"No, not about that," she interrupted, and he closed his mouth. "I'm afraid that we won't get to live our lives the way we've always dreamed it," she said, and he laughed softly.

"Evans,_ no one_ lives the lives they dreamed up when they were younger. It just doesn't happen that way. Some people move to foreign countries, some go to jail, some die early. You can't control everything that happens, love, you've just got to go with it," he said gently, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Alright, I think I'm ready to get married now," she said, and he stood up, grinning.

"Excellent," he said, "I thought I was about to have to start hexing some sense into you."

"Sirius!"

"I love you, Lily."

"Eh. I guess you're not too bad," she said, as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room.

"I can live with that," he said, nodding approvingly.

"Maybe…but I don't know if I can live with you," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, maybe I'll help…cook…or something…"he said, and she laughed.

"I think you'd be more of a help if you _didn't_ go near the kitchen," she said, as they reached the entranceway.

"That may be true," he said, and then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, I've got to get going now; it's a pretty important position you know, Best Man."

"Yeah, I know," she said, and he squeezed her hand once before walking away. She walked over to Remus, who was going to walk her down the aisle.

"You ready, Evans?" he asked, taking her arm and listening as the music started.

"Yes sir," she nodded, and he laughed. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle first, and soon it was Lily and Remus' turn. And as she looked out at all the people gathered, she smiled. _ She didn't miss any._

A/N: You've taken the time to read this, I'd really appreciate it if you took another minute to leave a review, and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
